herofandomcom-20200223-history
Sindel/Synopsis
The story of Sindel in the Mortal Kombat universe. History Pre-Mortal Kombat Sindel is the queen of Edenia and the wife of King Jerrod who while both raised Kitana who is their daughter. Sindel ruled her peaceful world for awhile, however, soon Shao kahn invaded Edenia and killed her husband and took Sindel as his queen. Sindel agrees in order to protect her daughter Kitana. ''Mortal Kombat 3'' After Shao kahn made Sindel his queen they both overtook outworld and Sindel kills herself in order to prevent Kahn from merging the realms. However, Sindel is revived and turned evil; With Sindel alive she and Kahn can invade earthrealm. Nonetheless, Earthrealm is successful in defeating Kahn and Kitana successfully converts her mother to being good and reliving her past self. Sindel then turns against Kahn and vows he will pay for his crimes. ''Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance/Deception'' While everything was going smoothly everything was fine until Tanya betrayed the Edenian race in favor of corruption. Tanya uses her Neatherrealm fleet to invade her world along with her master and former elder god Shinnok. Sindel unfortunately Gets captured and held in a dungeon, her daughter Kitana escaped and freed her after Shinnok's forces were defeated. Angered and determined, Sindel, made a plan for Kitana to ally them with Shokan armies and they can all overthrow Shao Kahn for good. While they do this Sindel will restore Edenia to what it was before and help her Earthrealm warriors as well. Alas, her restoration would have to wait since the new Deadly Alliance formed by Shang Tsung and Quan Chi, which brought disadvantages to Sindel and her friends who were mostly killed in battle and revived by Onaga, with them under his control. Sadly Edenia soon fell to Onaga and Kitana was brainwashed by him; Sindel remained trapped in a dungeon unable to help her daughter and the rest of her caring allies. However there was an ace in the hole as Jade the expert assassin and friend of Kitana freed Sindel and made Kitana sane again. They all embrace and escape Outworld. Sindel gathers everyone and joins the forces of good from all realms as they all prepare for Armageddon, however, like everyone else Sindel dies in this battle. ''Mortal Kombat'' (2011) Sindel, is not shown until more then the first half of the story, Although she is seen in Raiden's visions and mentioned. Kitana, knowing her mother is dead, she believed Shao Kahn was her real father. Around the time Earthrealm was winning against Shao Kahn and his forces, Kitana joined them seeing them more as a Family then her Father ever could; Quan Chi had a plan to ressurrect the formerly dead queen Sindel, in hopes of them invading Earthrealm more easily. Thus, she was revived and serving Shao Kahn noblely, Shao Kahn kills Shang Tsung and gives Sindel his essence making Her physical strength and magic increase. After the Lin Kuai are defeated Sindel appears letting out a high screech and says "COME FORWARD if you dare i WILL FINISH WHAT THE Lin kuai could not!!", she ultimately slays most of the earthrealm warriors and brutally beats her own daughter Kitana. Critically injured and beaten, Kitana pleads with her mother and tries to convince her that what she is doing isn't right. Sindel ignores Kitana and starts taking her soul, Nightwolf intervenes and manages to defeat Sindel at the cost of both their lives. Later on, Sindel and along with the people she killed are all apart of Quan Chi's revenents now. Category:Synopsis